Sparks in the Waves
by Spoookydot
Summary: Ellie Swan is Bella Swan's sister. She decides to come and stay with them for a while, to help get take care of Bella and pick up all the pieces to get her life back together, after having dealt with her own messy breakup not long before. Will she be able to trust again? Will she even need to, when the one guy she might actually want is in love with her sister? Jacob/OC
1. Opening

**Hey Guys! This is my first real shot at writing a fanfiction! Please be honest and critical. I'd**

 **appreciate it! I want to know if this actually sounds like a good start or if it's dead in the**

 **water, so to speak. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and have a nice day :)**


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in or about the Twilight series except for my OC, Ellie Swan! I'm merely a fan writing out her own version of the story :)**_

 **Chapter One**

Ellie Swan waited for her bag at the baggage claim, wondering if she had made a good decision coming out here. She sighed as she leaned down and lifted her bag from the conveyor.

Ellie is Isabella Swan's sister. She had decided not to move to Forks, Washington to live with their father, unlike Bella. But after receiving many calls from Charlie, their father, about how Bella had slipped into some depressed, robotic like state, she knew she had to come out to help take care of her.

Ellie had heard plenty of what had been going on with her sister and this boyfriend of hers, Edward. She was not impressed. Sure, he seemed fine in the beginning, but after hearing how he had left her in the woods that day, then just disappeared... He showed his true colors.

"Ellie!" Charlie yelled out, grabbing Ellie's attention as he walked to meet her.

She began pulling her bag behind her, walking towards Charlie. "Hey, dad." She said, waving slightly. Much like her father, she's not one for hugging or showing much emotion. She noticed how he had dark bags under his eyes, showing how little sleep he's been getting.

"You all ready to go? I've got the car pulled out front." Charlie said, motioning towards the doors.

"Yeah, just the one bag." Ellie said as she started following him out. "No Bella?"

"She's uh, been in her room most of the day. Pretty typical nowadays. Doesn't do much besides sleep or sit around. Barely makes it to school." Charlie replied.

"I see. Has... He gotten in touch with her at all?" Ellie asked, concerned.

"Not that I know of. Its like he vanished, El. All of them. Whole family." Charlie said, putting her bag into the trunk.

Both of headed to the front and got in. As Charlie started the car, Ellie buckled herself in, wondering what could've happened for them to just up and leave. Her mind started wandering, filling up the time for the drive from the airport to Charlie's home. She thought it was pretty cozy and had always felt at home there.

Once they arrived, Ellie quickly got out of the car, heading to the trunk to get her bag. She picked it up, walking briskly through the icy snow towards the house. Unlike Bella, she had a good sense of coordination. She smirked to herself as the thought ran through her head, remembering all the countless times she had seen Bella stumble or fall. After a second however, the smirk dropped from her face, turning into a frown as she thought of what she was about to encounter, knowing Bella wasn't going to be the same person she loved to be around.

Ellie quietly and slowly walked up the stairs. As she approached Bella's bedroom door, she got nervous. She didn't like any type of confrontation or being around upset people. She never knew how to react or what to say.

"Bella?" She called out as she knocked on her door, "Its Ellie. Can I come in?"

After hearing no response, she waited a moment before opening the door and peering in. Bella was under the covers in her bed, seemingly asleep. Ellie walked over to her bed, lightly touching Bella's arm to see if she was awake. Bella turned over slowly, looking up at her. Ellie was shocked at how pale and broken she looked. Ellie sighed slightly, feeling terrible for her.

"Hey... Charlie just picked me up from the airport in Port Angeles. I'll be staying here for a while. I'm really happy to see you Bella... I've missed you." Ellie said with a sad smile, wishing she had called and talked more with her. Like always with Ellie, time just seemed to slip away. She had also never been very good at keeping in touch, no matter who it was.

The corners of Bella's mouth turned up into a very slight smile, nodding. "I've missed you too." She replied quietly.

"Do you need anything? I was just getting ready to unpack my bag. Just wanted to check in on you, you know... After everything." Ellie said, not sure how she would react.

Bella's face instantly changed, turning from sad, to angry, then back to nothing. "No." She replied as she started turning over. "I'm fine."

Ellie frowned, staring at Bella's back. She knew not to say anything further. She turned around, sparing one last glance back at Bella.

"I'm just a room away, if you do... Love you, Bella." Ellie said sadly, before shutting the door.

She headed one room over into her old bedroom, looking around at all the small childhood memories. How she missed being a kid... None of these problems, no worries, no responsibilities. It was better. Left to her thoughts, she unpacked her bag, putting her clothes away. This was going to take a lot of time to get her back to being herself. She knew how it was though.

Not long ago, maybe a year or so, Ellie had gone though a breakup as well. She didn't have the same reaction, however. She dealt with the pain in her own way, taking the first few days to suffer in silence, thinking through things, crying herself to sleep. After those few days however, she was angry. Angry at how he had made her feel, angry at how much time and energy she had wasted on him. All just to end up cheating on her, and ending like she was nothing to him. Since then, she kept to herself, not trusting any other guys enough to even consider dating. Or even really wanting to.

Once Ellie had finished unpacking her bag, she checked her phone, going through a few things. After setting her alarm, she laid in bed, sighing as she felt the softness, quickly beginning to feel drowsy. After a few minutes, she was asleep.

Not far from their home, in the woods, a russet colored wolf laid in the dirt, whining to himself as he looked up to the one window that had stayed dark for so many days now, little to no motion inside. Bella's room.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hey guys :) Thanks so much for the positive feedback. Hopefully you'll enjoy the bits of details I've added of my character, Ellie! Sorry for the long chapter, but Jacob will finally make his appearance in the next one, I promise! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing in or about the Twilight series except for my OC, Ellie Swan! I'm merely a fan writing out her own version of the story :)**_

 **Chapter Two**

Ellie was suddenly awoken by screaming. She jolted up out of bed, startled with her heart pounding. She started running towards the screaming that was coming from Bella's room. Shoving the door open, she ran over to Bella who was still screaming and tossing and turning.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Ellie yelled, roughly shaking Bella's arm in a panic.

It didn't take long for Bella to stop screaming and suddenly wake up with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here, its alright." Ellie said quietly, sitting next to Bella. She gently rubbed her arm to comfort her.

Bella looked at her for a few seconds, tears still flooding her eyes before laying back down and closing her eyes, a troubled look on her face. Ellie couldn't help but feel pain in her heart for her. Charlie, having heard all the screaming, shook his head slightly as he stood at the door watching his younger daughter try to comfort her older sister, much like he had been doing all these previous months.

"I'm... Okay." Bella mumbled in a flat tone, "I just want to try to go back to sleep."

Ellie hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask about what had just happened. She knew there was no way she'd be going back to sleep. All the years they had grown up together, she had never seen Bella have such a terrible nightmare that she was screaming bloody murder in her sleep. It terrified her.

"Okay. Goodnight, Bella." Ellie said, walking towards Charlie at her door. Meeting his eyes, they shared a similar, worried look. She started heading downstairs, too much adrenaline pumping through her to try to get back to sleep. Charlie followed behind her after shutting Bella's door.

Once they were both downstairs, Ellie sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water and Charlie sat down to join her. He sighed as he tiredly rubbed his hand across his face.

"This has been a pretty regular thing since he left her." Charlie mumbled quietly.

"She wakes up screaming like that on a regular basis?" Ellie asked, eyes wide.

Charlie nodded, "I have to wake her everytime, or she'll just scream all night. I'm thinking of sending her back to live with your guys' mother in Jacksonville. She's not getting any better, Ellie. She's just... there. Going through the motions. She's forcing everything. She's not moving on. Its almost like Bella is waiting for them to come back." Charlie explained.

Ellie sat quietly, trying to form a response. She agreed with Charlie. If Bella is acting this way, it would be for the best to have her come back with her to stay with their mother. At least it would be a change, and she would have them to help her through things.

After they sat in silence for a while, Charlie eventually stood up, saying something about how he had better start getting ready. Confused, Ellie looked at the clock on the stove. It was nearing 5:30 in the morning. Shocked, she got up slowly, dreading the day to come. She was going to be starting school at Forks High with Bella today, midway through the year.

Ellie headed up to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking as much time as she could, she finally finished, beginning to blow dry her long, slightly frizzy brown hair. She'd always hated how plain it seemed, trying to dye it though the previous years. Last year, not long after her breakup, she decided to just let her natural brown grow in. Taking a straightener through her hair to lessen the frizz, she moved quickly, becoming slightly anxious about the first day with all new people.

After finishing her hair, she applied a light layer of mascara and a thin line of eyeliner across her top lid. Heading to her room wrapped in her towel, she picked out her outfit. A simple, cute top paired with jeggings and black strappy sandals. Luckily this wasn't supposed to be a rainy day. Feeling unsure as she looked at herself, she realized she had no time to reconsider. She wanted to get to the school early enough to get her schedule.

Ellie grabbed her floral backpack, putting one strap across her shoulder as she walked to knock on Bella's door. A few seconds later, Bella emerged with her own backpack, ready to go. They silently headed out to the driveway towards Bella's ancient red Chevrolet. Climbing inside the cab and shutting the door, Ellie nervously began picking at her nails as Charlie came out to see them off. He watched Bella for a second before shaking his head and shutting her door before she could get in the truck.

"That's it, Bella. You're going to Jacksonville. To stay with your mother." Charlie said.

"I... I'm not leaving Forks, dad." Bella said quickly.

"He's not coming back, Bella. The way you've been acting... Its not normal, and it's scaring the hell out of me. I don't want you to leave, but maybe it'll be better. You can make new friends." Charlie said.

"I have friends here." Bella argued.

"You never see them anymore or even talk about them." Charlie replied.

"I'm... Going out with Jessica tonight. I need a girl's night." Bella said, and Ellie picked up on the obvious lie. She knew how Bella felt about Jessica. And she knew Bella didn't really want a girl's night regardless.

"A girl's night. Well, alright. I like it. Have a good day at school." He said as she got in the truck and shut her door. Bella started the truck after a moment and started driving to the school.

Looking over at Bella, she watched her shake her head before staring blankly out the front window. She continued watching her for a few more seconds, internally debating whether to mention what happened earlier. Deciding it would be best to just leave it in the past, she brought up the school.

"So how are the people at the school here?" Ellie asked, waiting for the response. Bella continued to stare forward, apparently not hearing her. Ellie paused for a second before reaching out and tapping her arm, "Bella? Did you hear me?"

As if startled, Bella quickly jerked her head to look at Ellie, eyes slightly glazed over. Ellie pinched her eyebrows together. It was as if she had forgotten she was even in the truck with her. In her own little world.

"Sorry, what?" Bella asked, looking at Ellie apologetically.

Ellie frowned, but repeated her question. "I said, how are the people at school?"

"Uh, they are pretty friendly... Aggressively friendly, I should say..." Bella said, glancing at Ellie.

"Oh... That's great." Ellie said, feeling the anxiety building times ten. She wasn't one for a lot of attention, similar to Bella. She nervously gathered her things as Bella parked in a spot.

"Ready? I'll take you to the office for your schedule." Bella said as she shut her door and waited for Ellie at the front of the truck.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ellie replied as they began walking to the office.

Once they arrived, Bella quickly made up an excuse about getting to class early and left Ellie in the office to get her schedule. Ellie frowned as she realized she would have to rely on strangers and her terrible sense of direction to get through the day. She went up to the woman at the desk and smiled shyly.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" The woman said in a very friendly way, smiling at her.

"I'm Ellie Swan, this is my first day here." Ellie replied, feeling slightly calmed by the woman's friendly personality.

"Oh, right! I've got your schedule right here." She said as she handed it over to Ellie, "Here is a map as well so you don't get lost."

"Thanks so much. This will come in handy." Ellie said with a small smile.

"No problem. Have a good first day!" She said as Ellie turned and walked to her first class, Biology.

Luckily for her, things went her way. The rest of her school day passed with no other issues besides getting lost a few times. She headed towards Bella's red truck, where she was sitting, motionless and staring straight forward. That same glazed look in her eyes. Ellie stood by the truck and once again watched her older sister before getting in next to her.

After they got home, Ellie went to her room to start her homework. She was halfway through her first assignment before Bella peeked around the corner of her cracked open door, knocking a couple times.

"So... How was your first day?" She asked.

"It was... Not as bad as I expected." Ellie replied.

"Oh. That's good." Bella said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Ellie asked, knowing that look.

"So... You know how I told Charlie that I was going to go out with Jessica tonight?" Bella asked.

"Yeah...?" She asked, already catching on to what she wanted.

"Could you maybe, come with us? You don't have to, I just really don't... Enjoy being alone with Jessica that much." Bella awkwardly explained.

"Oh, uh, of course. What are you guys planning on doing?" She asked.

"We're going to see a movie. Some zombie movie?" Bella replied.

"Zombies? Really, Bella?" Ellie asked with a small grin on her face, "You want all that gore?"

"Its better than that romantic comedy Jess wanted to see." Bella said with a tiny smile.

"Alright. Let's go." Ellie said, happy to be spending real time with Bella.

After the movie ended, they all walked down the street towards Jessica's car, Jess chatting away about the movie and Bella's depression. Ellie saw why Bella didn't enjoy spending lots of time with her. She's definitely a talker. She didn't mind however. She has always been more of a listener than talker.

Suddenly Bella stopped and was staring down the street at a group of men on motorcycles that had been calling out to them. Ellie looked at them before looking back at Bella.

"Bella, what are you doing? Let's go." Ellie said, with Jessica also trying to get her to keep walking to her car.

"I... I think I know that guy." She replied as she started walking towards the men.

Ellie's heart started racing as she watched her go. She had no idea what Bella was thinking or planning. Bella suddenly jerked back and gasped halfway to the men, before continuing to them and talking for a few moments, then hopping on the back on one of the men's bikes.

"Bella! Stop!" Ellie and Jessica yelled. Ellie started panicking as they took off, racing down the street. She lost sight of her and was about to call Charlie, but hesitated as she thought of what he would do if he found out. She debated on what to do, before Bella came from around the corner, walking casually.

"Bella, what the hell?" Ellie asked, fuming. "You could've died! You didn't know them!"

"That was such a rush." Bella said, looking more alive than she's seen her look since she's been there.

"So you're an adrenaline junkie now? Awesome." Jessica said sarcastically as they walked to her car, "Go bungee jumping or something, you don't get on the back of some random dude's bike!"

Ellie was still upset but stayed silent and let Jessica do the talking. Jessica dropped them off shortly after. She walked inside behind Bella, not saying a word. Bella looked at her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought I saw... Something." Bella said.

"You just about gave me a panic attack, Bella. I was seriously worried! What were we supposed to do?" Ellie said with a frown.

Bella stayed silent and looked from Ellie to the ground. Ellie shook her head before walking up to her room and shutting the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas before laying down, thankful the day was finally over.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in or about the Twilight series except for my OC, Ellie Swan! I'm merely a fan writing out her own version of the story :)**_

 **Chapter Three**

Ellie was sitting on the couch, relaxing and reading a book, enjoying her afternoon alone while Charlie and Bella were working. Suddenly Bella came rushing inside, running to the house phone. She raised an eyebrow and listened as Bella asked for Chief Swan, obviously calling the station.

"Can't I call you at your work without there being an emergency?" Ellie heard Bella ask.

"I just wanted directions to the Blacks' place, I don't think I remember how to get there. I want to visit Jacob." Bella said after a pause.

Ellie continued to quietly listen to the one sided conversation between Bella and their father. Once Bella hung up, she walked just as quickly back into the living room where Ellie sat. Bella stopped and stood near her.

"Do you want to help me with something? It's... kind of a secret. I know you probably still aren't happy about the other night, but I'd like to spend more time with you." Bella said.

Ellie debated in her head. She was still upset at Bella, however she also wanted to spend more time with her.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Ellie asked, feeling slightly suspicious at her wording.

"...You'll see. Do you remember Jacob Black? I know you never really spent as much time with him as I did when we were kids." Bella said.

"Sort of, why?" Ellie replied.

"I'm going to head over there to spend some time with him. I have a little project. Want to come?" Bella asked.

Ellie sighed, putting her bookmark in the place she left off in her book as she stood. She wasn't sure how she'd end up feeling about this.

"Sure, I'd like to." Ellie said with an unsure smile as she followed Bella to her truck. She paused when she saw something rather large covered in a tarp in Bella's truck bed. "Oh God..." She mumbled to herself.

As they pulled up to what must be the Blacks' home, she saw a rather large, long haired guy looking out the window at them. He looked pretty excited. Her and Bella got out as soon as they parked, the guy she assumed to be Jacob meeting Bella in the drive. He had a huge, attractive grin on his face. Ellie felt butterflies as she looked him over, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Bella!" Jacob said, directing all his attention towards her, not seeming to notice the other person standing on the other side of the truck.

"Hey, Jacob!" Bella said, sounding very happy. Ellie was very surprised at how enthusiastic she sounded, but she was happy that Bella was at least showing emotions finally.

Bella stared up at Jacob, seemingly amazed at how tall he had become. "You grew! Again!" She said with a smile.

"Six-five." Jacob replied, sounding pretty proud of the fact.

Bella was still smiling at him when she remembered Ellie. She looked over and gestured to her, "Jacob, this is my sister Ellie. I wasn't sure if you guys would remember each other or not."

Ellie realized she had just been standing there awkwardly, and walked around to meet them on the other side. She smiled and waved slightly to Jacob, the butterflies coming ten times worse as she met his eyes.

"Hey, I kind of do. I know we didn't hang out much as Bells and I here." Jacob said with a smile as he nudged Bella.

"I was just outside working on my car." Jacob said, "Do you guys want to check it out?"

"Sure! That sounds perfect." Bella replied, a little too enthusiastically.

Ellie and Bella followed Jacob out to his garage. Ellie noticed a car sitting off to the side. She wasn't into cars much, but she could appreciate the skill required to fix up a car. It was a lot of work, but to most she's seen, it's a well loved hobby.

"Is that a Volkswagen?" Ellie asked, nodding towards the car.

"Yep. A 1986 Rabbit to be exact. Its almost done. I got a lot further on it since last spring." He said in a joking tone towards Bella.

Ellie watched as Bella began looking uncomfortable at the mention of last spring, before she realized that was when she had gone to prom with Edward. Bella quickly changed the subject.

"Do you know anything about motorcycles?" She suddenly asked.

Ellie looked at Bella, bringing her eyebrows together in confusion. She knew how Charlie felt about motorcycles. And after the other night, Ellie wasn't taking her sudden interest very well.

"Not much. Why?" Jacob asked.

"I got some bikes recently, and I was wondering if you could help us get them running. They aren't in very good shape." Bella said.

Ellie raised her eyebrows after hearing this. She got close to Bella, slightly pulling her away. "Bella, what the hell? Where did you get bikes from? And when did this become an US thing?"

"It doesn't matter where I got them... I thought you liked trying new things?" Bella asked, feelingly only slightly guilty.

"You know how I felt about the other night, and then suddenly you bring bikes to your mechanic friend for 'us' to fix up? For what, to ride? What are you planning to do with them?" Ellie asked, feeling upset.

Bella didn't reply as she looked up at her from the ground. Jacob stood off to the side as he watched them with interest.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" Bella asked.

Ellie thought it over. She sighed. "No, I'm not. Under a few conditions though."

Bella nodded quickly, "Yeah, anything!"

"Nothing crazy from you, like what happened before. Like, ever again. And we do this together, so I know you're safe." Ellie said before grinning. "And one of them is mine."

Bella smiled back at her before agreeing. They walked back over to Jacob.

"Okay, so... Charlie can't know about this. He doesn't like motorcycles and he would kill us if he knew what we were doing." Bella told him.

"Alright, that's cool. It'll be our secret." Jacob replied with a smile.

"Are you even old enough to ride these?" Bella asked as an after thought.

"Hey! I'm sixteen, thank you! I know you missed my birthday, but come on." Jacob said in a joking way.

"Oh right, sorry." Bella replied guiltily.

Ellie was surprised to learn that Jacob was just as old as her. She had guessed that he was at least Bella's age by his size.

"Maybe we can have a double party to make up for each other's forgetfulness." Jacob said with a smile.

"Sounds kind of like a date." Bella said, joking.

Ellie felt uncomfortable as Jacob's eyes light up, and she realized that Bella and Jacob were a lot closer than she had thought they were. Maybe they were interested in each other. Ellie tried to shake the feeling of mild jealously, remembering that she was here for Bella, and if Bella was happy, she would be too. Besides, she'd already tried dating after... Tyler. Didn't work out so well. She'd much rather be alone than deal with another relationship.

"So where are these bikes?" He asked Bella.

"Uh, in my truck." Bella said with an embarrassed smile.

"Awesome! Let's go get them." Jacob said with an excited smile as he headed towards the truck.

Bella tried helping him get one of the bikes out of the bed, before he came up and rather easily pushed it off the back and began walking it in a path to hide from Billy. Ellie tried not to take notice of the muscles in his arms moving as he pushed the bike. After they got them into the garage, Jacob opened the door to the Rabbit for Bella to sit in. Ellie walked over to a stool on the other side of the bike so she could have a better view of the work.

As Jacob began tearing the bike apart, him and Bella started talking about his school and some of his friends. Right as he mentioned them, they heard someone calling out for Jacob before two guys walked into the garage, stopping as they saw the two girls sitting with him.

"Hey Quil, Embry." Jacob said as he looked at them.

Ellie looked them over, making eye contact with the shorter, more built one, Quil, before he looked over to Bella and stared her down with an intense smile. She looked to the taller guy, Embry. He seemed shy and quiet, much like her.

"What's up Jake?" Quil said as he continued to stare at Bella.

"Just working on a project. This is Bella Swan, and her sister Ellie." Jacob replied as he gestured towards each of them.

"I'm Quil, this is Embry." Quil said as he stepped towards Bella to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ellie said with a smile as she shook Embry's hand.

Bella came over to Ellie as they began talking about the bikes, neither of them having a clue what about. She sighed and turned to her.

"Ready? We have to get going." Bella said.

Ellie nodded and stood. Jake turned and looked at them.

"Are we boring you guys?" He asked us, more towards Bella.

"No, I'm actually having a nice time. We just have to get back to feed Charlie." Bella said.

"He'll starve without us." Ellie said, joking.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Bella asked Jake.

Quil and Embry shared an look that Ellie didn't miss.

"Sure! You can come anytime." He said with a smile before looking at Ellie, "You too." He added in.

"Great. We're going to get going then. See you tomorrow." Bella said.

"Bye, Jacob. Nice to meet you guys!" Ellie said, smiling towards the guys.

They headed towards the truck, hearing the guys jokingly arguing about something as they walked away. Bella was laughing slightly as they got into the truck. Ellie looked over at her and smiled, happy she was enjoying herself. Maybe spending this time with Jacob would really help her. Maybe being with him would help her forget.

Ellie tried to ignore the fact that this thought gave her that same twinge of jealousy.


End file.
